Talk:Mauler (combat rifle)
Varieties |model = HVY12 |prefix = White |damage = 57 |accuracy = 3.6 |fire_rate = 22.0 |magazine = 17 |notes = PRERELEASE, made by Atlas,+83% Damage,+45% Recoil Reduction, +15% Magazine size, -12.0% Fire Rate |image = HVYRWhiteMauler-Atlas.jpg }} |model = HVY29 |prefix = Steel |damage = 107 |accuracy = 67.4 |fire_rate = 5.7 |magazine = 48 |notes = made by Torgue,+118% Damage,+24 Magazine size, -3.0% Fire Rate |image = HVY29SteelMauler.png }} |model = AR540 |prefix = Steel |damage = 260 |accuracy = 88.3 |fire_rate = 9.8 |magazine = 36 |notes = made by Torgue,+40% Damage,+96% Fire Rate |image = AR540STEELMAULER.jpg }} |model = AR24.2 |prefix = Glorious |damage = 398 |accuracy = 86.7 |fire_rate = 8.5 |magazine = 61 |notes = made by S&S Munitions,+37 Magzine Size, +62% Recoil Reduction, +96% Damage, 2.1x Weapon Zoom |image = AR24.2_Glorious_Mauler.png }} |model = AR440 |prefix = Steel |damage = 391 |accuracy = 88.3 |fire_rate = 9.8 |magazine = 36 |notes = made by Torgue,+95% Damage, +40% Fire Rate, 1.4x Weapon Zoom |image = AR440_Steel_Mauler.png }} |model = AR490 |prefix = Steel |damage = 404 |accuracy = 88.3 |fire_rate = 9.8 |magazine = 48 |notes = made by Torgue,+99% Damage, +24 Magazine size,+40% Fire Rate, 2.1x Weapon Zoom |image = AR490_Steel_Mauler_lv67.png }} |model = AR490 |prefix = Steel |damage = 404 |accuracy = 67.4 |fire_rate = 9.8 |magazine = 48 |notes = made by Torgue,+99% Damage, +24 Magazine size,+40% Fire Rate, 2.1x Weapon Zoom |image = AR490_Steel_Mauler_lv67_2.png }} |model = HLK440 |prefix = Steel |damage = 398 |accuracy = 88.3 |fire_rate = 5.2 |magazine = 36 |notes = made by Torgue,+96% Damage,-12% Fire Rate, 2.1x Weapon Zoom |image = HLK440_Steel_Mauler.png }} |model = HVY29 |prefix = Scoped |damage = 417 |accuracy = 67.4 |fire_rate = 5.7 |magazine = 36 |notes = made by Torgue,+108% Damage,+24 Magazine size,-3% Fire Rate, 2.1x Weapon Zoom |image = HVY29_Scoped_Mauler.png }} |model = AR590 |prefix = Glorious |damage = 461 |accuracy = 91.3 |fire_rate = 12.5 |magazine = 69 |notes = made by Atlas,+45 Magazine size,+72% Recoil Reduction, +118% Damage,+53% Fire Rate,+49% Recoil Reduction,2.1x Weapon Zoom |image = AR590 Glorious Mauler.png }} I got one that does 308 dmg Is HVY the highest body type for Maulers? Is there no HLK or AR model? HeartStrong07 20:44, January 24, 2010 (UTC) I got an AR490.3 Glorious Mauler today from craw. 364 Dmg, 74.4 acc, 8,8 fire rate, 86 clip, 60% recoil reduce. MicoJive 06:31, March 6, 2010 (UTC) that first mauler is modified even in prerelease they never had items that were like that with no level whatsoever. I dno, iver had some sick lvless weapons, maybe not tht good, but like a sniper with over 100 dam was nice TreeJs 14:10, April 12, 2010 (UTC) The Mauler I use is an: AR440.3 Glorious Mauler lv. 49 Dmg: 382 Acc: 84.6 FR: 8.8 Mag: 64 +40 Magazine Size +58% Recoil Reduction +110% Damage Found it in a Crimson lance chest in Knoxx's Armory. Killchain 06:19, August 16, 2010 (UTC) Ive got two beasts, one does 391 dmg ,88 acc., 9.8 f.r. the other does 408 dmg , 74 acc, 9.8 f.r. both with 48 mag .Veggienater 22:50, September 12, 2010 (UTC) I currently have one found from Crawmerax at level 69, here's the stats - Damage: 484 - Accuracy: 82.0 - Fire Rate: 9.8 - Clip Size: 48 - +133% Damage - +24 Magazine Size - +40% Fire Rate; One hell of a weapon. Zero Remains 09:17, November 19, 2010 (UTC) How do I add my weapon card picture? I don't really know how to edit very well.... UUMMM..... 01:36, May 9, 2012 (UTC) Titles There are 4 titles for support machine guns. I think it is stated as 3 on most of the machine gun pages(including here). Should be changed.Beware the clap 01:58, April 26, 2011 (UTC) :There are three "special" titles, plus the default "Machine Gun" title. I'll try rewording. 07:02, April 26, 2011 (UTC) elemental do elemental maulers spawn? if not, please correct the infobox. 05:14, April 26, 2011 (UTC) :You are correct, mechanics prevent elemental Maulers from spawning. I will correct it now. 07:04, April 26, 2011 (UTC) ty. quick query. although technically possible why are there never any s&s maulers? material? 14:27, April 26, 2011 (UTC) :What do you mean, never? I recon they are just very rare. http://gearcalc.50webs.com/#tqstqkllnijjqjkkpfgjlghlmmnqtbcghzyvqsrpoxxxxabijxwuupnohtrsr :Mauler is a delicate title that first requires enough damage to even qualify. From there, it needs to have a low fire rate, else it becomes a Havoc. Further more, it needs to have enough recoil to not be a Massacre. Because the "Best" Machine Guns usually have low recoil and fire fast, those that qualify for Mauler are usually over-ridden by Havoc of Massacre. :If you want a very hard to get Prefix, try looking for Shattering Machine guns. 14:38, April 26, 2011 (UTC) i have seen shattering bastards and shattering machine guns. i have not seen a natually occuring reaper nor an s&s mauler. ty for the breakdown. 15:02, April 26, 2011 (UTC) ::I too haven't seen a reaper. At all. 18:00, April 26, 2011 (UTC) ::Edit, to further answer your question, yes, material. The stat modifyers make them less prone to the title, unlike, say, Torgue machine guns. 14:46, April 26, 2011 (UTC) :I think it is just a matter of rarity. The S&S Maulers MUST be an exact combination of body 5, barrel4 and acc_Shattering. :Torgue, on the other hand, can do it in many other combinations: Body4 or 5 with barrel4 or 5, with or without acc_Shattering. Not all these combinations work, but a lot of them do. 15:10, April 26, 2011 (UTC) Behold! S&S makes 'em too! Added to the chart. Dropped by Craw. I was beginning to think only Torgue and Atlas made 'em. --Mensahero 09:52, September 18, 2011 (UTC) Cool nice find. :) Any MG manufacturer can make Mauler. But S&S requires one of the damage enhancing accessories (yours have Shattering), and Vladof further requires body2 or 4 (can't be 3 or 5, which cause the RoF to go over 10). That's why they're comparably harder to find. Logisim 02:09, September 19, 2011 (UTC)